According to development of the digital technology, it has become possible to store a large quantity of AV data consisting of videos and sounds. Recently, it has become possible to acquire a HDD (Hard Disk Drive), which has a capacity of several tens GB or more, at relatively low cost, and a recording machine on an HDD basis, a personal computer (PC) having a function for recording and viewing a television program, and the like have appeared.
The HDD is a device that is capable of performing random access to recorded data. Therefore, when recorded contents are reproduced, unlike the case of a conventional video tape, it is unnecessary to simply reproduce recorded programs from one at the top in order, and it is possible to start reproduction directly from a favorite program (or a specific scene or a specific corner in a program).
However, according to an increase in a capacity of the HDD, when a large number of programs are stored therein, a user is worried about selection of contents to decide which program the user should view first. It is considered necessary to perform some viewing support in order to prevent dead stock of contents that the user stored steadily and realize effective utilization of the contents.
On the other hand, in the modern society in which computerization has highly advanced, various kinds of information are digitized, and sharing and distribution of the information through a network are realized. Therefore, it is possible to share own knowledge and experiences among an indefinite number of users. Various bulletin board systems (BBSs) are established on the Internet and an indefinite number of users write comments in the bulletin board systems voluntarily, whereby the users can exchange issues and opinions concerning same themes.
For example, bulletin board systems on the Internet concerning television programs are already present, general people can criticize a broadcasted program through writing, and other people can inspect the criticism.
However, even if a user intends to refer to information on a specific scene in a bulletin board system concerning a television program, there are circumstances as described below.    (1) Means for setting a link with a program is not provided.    (2) Since a broadcast schedule is fixed, a program cannot always be viewed.    (3) It is not allowed to copy or digitize a broadcasted program without a permission of a rightful person to insert the program on a site.
Consequently, in an information provision site or a bulletin board system, there is no other way but to explain a program, which a user intends to refer to, or a specific scene in the program.